listen to your heart
by Busu
Summary: hola de nuevo e vuelto nnesta vez con mi primer songfic y con una pareja diferente sasuke la quiere pero le teme a su corazón se ciega pero ella esta hay ara hacerlo ver las xosas y aceptarlas lean y dejen rewieus por favor


Hola este es el 1 songfics q escribo

Y es la primera vez que uso esta pareja

Espero les guste

Podía ver su sonrisa mientras este despertaba en sus brazos la primera vez q reía de esa forma

I know theres something in the

Wake of your smile

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho, miró sus ojos y pudo sentir lo que ellos le decían

I get a notion from the look

In your eyes, yeah.

El era su vida su razón de ser quien le había llenado de ilusión, pero a la vez quien le destrozaba el corazón cuando se negaba a amarla.

You´ve built a love that love falls apart.

Your Little piece of heaven turns too

Dark

Por q nos lastimas a ambos x q no solo escuchas tus sentimientos sasuke, era todo lo que le pedía, aun abrazada a el quien ya había despertado

Listen to your heart, when he´s calling for you

Listen to your heart, there´s nothing else you can do

Sakura reacomodó la cabeza de sasuke en sus piernas mientras le miraba con unos ojos suplicantes en aquella banca, donde antes la había dejado

Sasuke: yo debo irme

Sakura: a donde?

I don´t know where your going

And i don´t know wy

Sakura le miro suplicante tratando de q éste entendiera todo lo q le quería decir a través de su mirada.

But listen to your´r heart

Before you tell him good bye

Sasuke cerró sus ojs evitando ver los tristes ojos de sakura, quería detener aquello q sentía pero esas pulsadas en su pecho lo hacían sentirse débil

Ya no podía resistirse, una batalla se libraba en su interior pero x mas q quería la guerra estaba perdida.

Sometimes you wonder if this

Figth is worth while

Abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de sakura, se le veía triste pero notó como un dejo de felicidad se empezaba a adueñar de su mirada,

Sakura: sasuke recuerdas cuando nos volvimos equipo?

The precios moments are all lost in

The tide, yeah

They´re swep away and notjing is whant

It seems

Sakura: yo soñaba con q al crecer quizás tu y yo… la tristeza se borró por completo de su rostro, su mirada se iluminó mientras seguía acariciando los azules cabellos de sasuke, cuando una batalla perdida dentro de sasuke permitía escapar todos aquellos sentimientos q había ocultado por tanto tiempo

The feeling of belonging to you dreams

Listen to your heart, when he´s calling for you

Listen to your heart,threr´s nothing else you can do

Sasuke se levanto para sentarse junto a sakura quien miraba al cielo con ojos soñadores

Sasuke: sakura yo debo irme para…

Sakura lo miró conservando en su mirada algo de ilusión

Sakura: promete q volveras

Sasuke: yo…

Sakura: yo te esperare siempre

I dont´n know where your going

And i dont´n know wy

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

No podóa creer lo q hacía, cómo podía dejar a sakura, sentóa como sus adentros le pedían quedarse o por lo menos llevarla con él, pero intento acallarlas.

And there are voices that whant to be heart

Sasuke: sakura yo…

So much to mention but can´t

Find the words

Sakura sabía lo q venía, pero quería alargar ese momento, no quería q acabará, pero eso era imposible

The scent of magic, the beaty that´s been

Un fuerte viento agitó sus cabellos, llenando el ambiente de un frío q avisaba lo que venia.

When love was wilder tan the wind

Sakura vio como sasuke se levantaba de la banca y le daba la espalda, pudo sentir como una punsada le indicaba q debía seguirlo, se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas para q no la dejara.

Listen to your heart, when he´s calling for you

Sasuke no pudo resistir mas, se volvió había sakura dejando q su corazón fuese quien mandara

Listen to your heart, threr´s nothing

else you can do

sasuke: ven conmigo

sakura: si

I dont´n know where your going

And i dont´n know wy

Sasuke hizo q sakura le mirase a los ojos acercando sus labios a los suyos, ya no ocultaría lo que sentía y dejaría de huir de él, sakura estaría a su lado por siempre

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him good bye

Espero les haya gustado, este songfic x favor dejen rewieus


End file.
